Adventures of the unknown spirits
by whitetigercub
Summary: We know Jack was alone before he became a Guardian but what about the other unknown spirits. Join the Jack and the other Guardians as they meet and befriend these spirits throughout time and as Jack meets the friend he never knew was there! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, but I do own my OC characters. Please don't steal them.**

* * *

 **The Spirit of the Wind-part one**

 **Emily's story**

The moon glittered beautifully over the frozen pond and, though no one could hear, something was shouting silent pleas. The wind had been practically begging the moon for several minutes and the moon seemed to glow brighter at the wind's repetitive requests. Even though the wind had no physical form, though Jack always, for some reason, pictured the wind as a girl, it did have feelings.

' _Please?! I've never asked for anything! I know it would be risky but no one deserves to be completely alone for that long!'_ The silent element argued and the moon glowed as if talking back.

' _He doesn't have to be alone…'_ The empty voice grew quieter. ' _He's still just a child. There needs to be people around to help him when he is upset. I'm tired of having to watch him stand alone and not be able to do anything about it. Please…I'm willing to do it…for him.'_ The moon's glow dimmed for a moment as if pondering the request.

' _Dear one, as you wish but know that once this is done, there is no changing it. I will call for the help of a spirit named Briana to come and aid you. You must wait for her here, out of sight from any other spirits.'_ A deep but kind and gentle voice echoed through the air.

The air began to glow and the wind began to experience the oddest sensation; it could _feel_. The wind was always there as simply an element of the earth but never before had it ever able to feel something. Leaves, snow, dirt and other objects began to swirl around like a tornado, encasing it. There was not much the wind could see except things blurring as they swept by and the occasional electric bolt that flickered through the storm. Suddenly everything died down, leaving a new figure buried in the snow.

' _It is done. Your name, dear girl, is Emily Storm, spirit of the wind_.' The voice said before dissipating into silence.

The wind opened eyes that had not been present before and blinked a few times. Everything was so… _strange_. Manny said that… _her_ name was Emily. She gathered herself, testing the new form that was given to her. Testing a little more boldly, she attempted to stand to her feet. Immediately, her legs threatened to collapse under her but, before she could make a fall back to the ground, she grasped a tree trunk with her hands to hold her up. Well, this was definitely easier said then done but there was no going back now. She stopped; why was she like this? Why did she want a human form? She couldn't remember. Looking on her back, she just began to notice the large angelic wings on her back, starting purple at the top before fading into a shiny silver; it was surprising how they seemed almost weightless. She looked down at the strange fabric covering her and examined them closely. She seemed to be wearing a light purple shirt and jeans. Why did she have this?…Oh, yeah. She forgot for a moment that mortals and spirits alike were accustomed to wearing clothing, though she wouldn't have thought of that quickly anyway since this is the first time she's ever had a physical form before. Luckily, since she had been around since the dark ages, she already knew how to speak every language in existence along with how people acted. Even though she wasn't a physical being before, she still had a personality. She sat there wondering how long it would be 'til that person Manny sent got there. She hoped she would get there soon; then they can both be…what was it? Oh yeah, tots besties! Looking down, she came into the realization that she had no shoes. Being nothing but an essence before, temperature was a rather foreign feeling but it wasn't all bad. For the most part, her body seemed to lower to the temperature of her surroundings so the bare feet didn't really bother her. Having the weird want to gain her balance and explore this foreign life, she started to head off until remembering what Manny had said. She groaned inwardly and plopped back down into the snow and waited, unknowing that Manny had caused her to forget something…or more _someone_.

Back at the observatory, Manny watched from afar as the young girl tried to figure things out. He sighed. He couldn't let her know about Jack just yet. She'd immediately want to go see him and that just couldn't happen. Not yet.

 **One hour later…**

What did he say the person's name was again? Oh, right…she was supposed to be waiting for a person named Briana. Well, whoever she was, she was taking her good sweet time. Not like Emily was starting to get BORED OR ANYTHING! She leaned back against the tree. She'd never had a sense of time before so this was new. Who was Briana anyway?…

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys, my story has arrived. It will be a mix between a plot and then random one-shots that you request. The first two chapters are introducing a few of my main OC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Spirit of the Wind-part two**

 **Briana's Story**

My name is Briana Black. _No_ , I am not related to the Boogieman, it was just a coincidence… _I hope_. I'm fourteen in mortal years and I've been around since a little before the Dark Ages, when things were really just starting to form. I have shoulder-length dark brown hair, with bangs that sweep to the side, and deep green eyes. I wear a black jacket, with thin red lining, a hood and ripped up blue jeans with torn black boots to top it off. Most spirits don't remember their life before and I am one of them; but I have learned to look past that and more to the fact that I was given a very important job by Manny. I search for the people in their mortal life who are destined to become spirits; befriend, and help them in training and knowledge of the spirit world before they even realize they are to become a spirit. While my job is rather important, I haven't really had anyone to train lately so I more or less sit here, in an abandoned house, until the Man in the Moon decides I'm needed.

My job can get very difficult though; I remember Jackson Overland. He was to become a spirit and I did befriend him in his mortal life but one day he took his little sister ice skating. The ice was too thin, and while he saved his sister, he fell in as a result. It wasn't his time; but Manny turned him anyway, making him Jack Frost. Then I was told I couldn't go see him, as a result of his memory loss, and that things needed to happen first. He became better known to other spirits as an irresponsible prankster and not many liked him, save Olivia April Fools. They were more pranking partners than they were friends though. I sat back in the dark corners of the old house and stared out into the dark corners. As much as I hate Pitch, I can't deny that I have a lot in common with him. I just don't like to spread fear into the hearts of children.

Without warning, a bright light shone through the window, momentarily blinding me. I reached up to cover my eyes until the light went down and I looked to see what the bright light was. I smiled wider than I had in a fairly long time; It was Manny. Hastily getting to my feet, I rushed to the window.

"Manny! What news? Do you have a job for me?" I asked hopefully; I was so bored.

' _Yes, I do. Down at the lake in Burgess is a girl named Emily Storm. She used to be the wind but I have turned her into a spirit-.'_ A voice sounded in my mind.

I grew quite interested at that moment. This was something I'd never dealt with before. He turned an element of the earth into a spirit? This was new.

'- _Go and find her and help her with her new form and duties. She has chosen this for Jack; I have taken her memory of him for the time being so please don't let him or any other spirits see her until I have deemed her ready.'_ He instructed before getting hidden by clouds.

I jumped for joy that I had such an important task given. This was going to be awesome! I rushed to the closet and pulled out my bow and arrows and ran out the door. Any time I wanted to travel long distances I just disappeared into a wisp of smoke and reappeared somewhere else. Some spirits thought it was a little creepy but that's just the way I did things. I stopped when I stood in Burgess. I saw a new problem; _which_ lake in Burgess?…

 **One hour later…**

I rushed to the last lake and saw a girl with long brown hair, a purple shirt, and jeans on, who looked the exact same age as I was. The most that stood out was her wings though. They were like bird or angel wings; they were a very light shade of purple near the top and faded into a silvery color as it reached the tips of the feathers. Finally! As I got closer I stopped for a moment. This was Jack's lake. I face palmed; he always had some sort of connection with the wind; of course it would be this lake. As soon as she saw me she shot up and ran forward; which is really good for someone who's only been in the embodiment of a human for one hour.

"Hi! Are you Briana? Please say yes. I've been waiting for _days_!" She exclaimed.

I laughed sheepishly. This person obviously didn't enjoy waiting and had no experience with the illusion of time. "Yeah, sorry…"

"So you are Briana! What are we going to do? When are we going to see other spirits? When am I going to learn how to fly again?…" She asked in a cluster of words so fast that I could barely get a moment to breath in between her questions. She was definitely cheerful and probably the most social-looking spirit I've ever seen.

Suddenly she gasped.

"What?! What is it?" I asked pulling out my bow and getting an arrow ready in case she's seen something.

"Am I going to get to try…peanut butter?!" She exclaimed.

Oh. I lowered my weapon and smiled warily, waiting to see if she had anything else to say before I could speak. When my ears came into contact with no more questions, I let out a sigh of relief.

"We're going to go to my house where I'll train you in your new form. You can't see any other spirit just yet. Yes, you will learn to fly again." I said, slow and calm. She stared at me, still waiting.

"-and yes, you will get to try peanut butter."

She smiled. "Yes, thanks Briana!"

"Call me Bri."

She stopped. "Why?"

"When some people's names are too long or hard to remember, we use nicknames to shorten them. Anything in particular you want to be called?" I asked.

She bowed her head down for a moment in thought before a smile came to her face.

"Peanut Butter!"

I gave a deadpanned look for a moment. "Peanut Butter?"

"Yeah, why not?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess but how about PB? It still stands for Peanut Butter but it's shorter." I offered.

She shrugged. "Alright, PB it is then."

I hadn't realized at that moment what good friends we would become and how connected she would soon get with Jack. It was only a matter of minutes before Jack found out something was wrong, considering he can't fly without her. He couldn't know about this though; not yet. That's how PB's new adventure began, though, for Jack, it was probably a nightmare. As the days dissolved, mine and PB's friendship grew and it wouldn't be long before we finally introduced her to the other spirits.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey, I hope you're all enjoying. PB and Bri are my two main OC, though there will be more random ones throughout the one-shots and story line. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prank War**

Growing up, you probably celebrated April Fools Day right? It was always a day to have a laugh and do dumb things for entertainment. Well, you've probably never heard of the spirit of April Fools Day; that's me- Olivia April Fools. I'm known as the one who will go to extremes to make myself, or someone else, laugh; especially on my holiday. I've done some pretty weird pranks in the past but, today, I am in search of the master of all pranks (next to myself of course) to do one of my classic, and not to mention entertaining, pranks. Who am I pranking? None other than the mischievous winter spirit, Jack Frost. Now, I know what you're probably thinking; him?! He'll come up with some sort of prank that'll tear you to pieces! You couldn't possibly be bold enough to prank _him_! That's what everyone who has suffered through his pranking wrath has said but no more! I will step out onto the battle field of paintballs and feathers and fight…with cats! Yes, I said it; cats! He will regret the day he ever tried to steal the title of ultimate prankster from me! I smiled evilly as I held my bottle of Ultimate Catnip in one hand and clear glue in the other one. This was gonna be good.

I could see him resting near the lake with his staff held close to his chest, like some sort of teddy bear. It almost made me wish I had a camera right now. I was silent as a feather, even with the snow underneath me. When I came up, he shifted a little and I froze (ha-ha…pun) until I was sure he was still fast asleep, then, twisting the glue cap, I lightly drizzled it all over his blue hoodie and pants. Next, I took my catnip and sprinkled it all over the glue, causing it to stick to him and, before he had a chance to wake up, I ran off, stifling giggles. Oh, I need to get a camera before he wakes up!

* * *

 **Jack:**

I shifted as I woke up. I had the weirdest feeling that something was off. The snow around me felt soft and… _furry_? My eyes shot open and the first thing I saw was something ginger and fuzzy with bright green eyes staring just an inch away from my face. I yelped and got to my feet, only to see three or four more cats lying around me. As soon as I got up, half of them started rubbing against me and the other half decided my legs were some sort of scratching post.

"Hey!" I shouted, but the cats didn't seem to care and continued to sink their claws into me.

I looked down at my clothes and immediately regretted it. They were covered in what I could have estimated to be at least three pounds of cat fur. I looked like the smaller version of one of North's yetis, only the fur was multiple colors. A flash suddenly went off, to the side of me, and my head snapped in the direction of the light to see a girl. She had semi-long brown hair with bangs, bright pumpkin orange eyes, and freckles dotted across her cheeks. She wore a dark orange and red winter coat with blue jeans and looked to be eleven or twelve years old in mortal terms, which isn't far off from me since I'm fourteen. There was a belt around her waist with a pocket on each side like gun holders, only, instead of guns, she had two canisters of silly string, but, worst of all, she had a _camera_! I ran towards her and she darted off, giggling. When I heard more then two sets of feet running, I looked behind to see the cats were chasing me. I flew up into the air to lose them but, as I did, I lost sight of my attacker. I searched all around me but she was gone. Landing on my lake, I stared down at my clothes, trying to brush the fur off but it seemed like there was clear glue mixed in with it. I heard the giggling again and looked straight up to see the same girl hovering just above me; _with_ my staff! I jumped to try and reach her but, without my staff, she was just a foot too high.

"Who are you? What do you want!?" I demanded.

"I simply came to reclaim my title as the ultimate prankster." She said smiling before lowering to my level.

"-You see, as the spirit of April Fools, I find it a little sad when someone else is considered a better prankster than me. So, Jack Frost, one…two…three…four, I declare a Prank War!" She shouted, flying away while throwing my staff at the other side of the lake, to give herself a head start should I choose to follow her.

I smiled. "Oh, it is on!"

* * *

 **Author's note: My friend challenged me to come up with some sort of prank that involved cats and use it in my one-shots and yes, the spirit of April Fools's weapons are two canisters of** _ **really**_ **sticky silly string. Thought it would be funny. Let me know how I did! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prank War-part 2**

* * *

 **Jack's POV:**

I searched the area cautiously to make sure my unfortunate victim wasn't anywhere watching and, when I was positive my tricks weren't going to be foiled, I pulled out my balloons and shaving cream, along with several tubes of paint. If she really thinks I'm going to let her little prank go, then she's in for a surprise, cause I _never_ go down without a fight!

I packed several multi-colored balloons full with shaving cream and squeezed different paints into the mix before carefully tying each one off to make sure I didn't get covered in paint before the prank even started. I'd already done my research so I knew she usually passed through here almost every day near sundown. I don't blame her; the weather's nice and cool here.

After all my beautiful traps were filled to the brim and tied off, I set each one on the ground, a little apart, and took bunches of leaves to cover them up. There were enough leaves around this area, since it was Autumn, that each balloon just looked like a slight, barely noticeable, bump in the ground. You'd have to look _very_ closely to notice it at all. _Finally_ , the trap was set. Now…to get the confetti canon and a camera as the final payback for last time.

* * *

 **Olivia's POV:**

I swear, if I could die of laughter, I'd be buried six feet under right now, with a R.I.P sign above my head. This has definitely been one of my better days as far as pranks go, even though it isn't my holiday yet. I swapped some guy's super glue with milk in a glue bottle during his work hours and the boss came over. He asked his worker how things were and the guy gave a thumbs up…that is, until he tried to use the glue and milk squirted all the way through the air, nailing the boss in the face. The worker was mortified and started spouting apologies a million miles a minute, until the boss started laughing, saying 'good one' and walked away from the confused but slightly relieved man. I was laughing, of course, but I was also feeling slightly guilty that I could have cost the man his job. Luckily, everything worked out great though. I'm going to my usual area to retire for the night. It's all been fun but even spirits need their sleep and my stomach is still hurting from all the laughter I've been able to conjure up today. As I come to my opening, there is a hammock that I tied between to trees for me to sleep in. Looking longingly towards it, I let out a sigh of relief that I can finally rest.

 _POP!_

Or…maybe not.

The loud noise sent me jumping into the air, only to land on another of the strange weapons beneath me. Several colors began blasting all around me and I shrieked in surprise, trying to avoid the colorful minefield. I ran, sending several popping noises off as I went, covering my eyes with my sleeve so nothing hit them. Each pop sounded like gunshots around me and only made me want to escape it more. After about ten yards, I finally heard no more than the leaves crunching beneath me as I ran. Slowing to a stop, I allowed myself to take a breath. _That_ was scary. I looked behind me to see several yards of colorful paint and…was that… _shaving cream_? Suddenly a flash went off to my right and, at that point, I didn't even have to look to know who'd pulled this one.

"… _Jack Frost…so we meet again_." I spoke dramatically without turning to him.

He bubbled up in laughter and I looked down at my clothing which were now stained with multiple paints and covered in shaving cream. _Well_ , I suppose I should have expected him to strike back soon. I sighed heavily.

"Any chance you used removable paint?" I asked calmly.

"Nope." I knew it.

"I already know you have a confetti canon in hand so get it over with." I told him and he looked at me, blinking owlishly.

"How'd you know that? You haven't even turned to look at me yet?!"

"Oh, come on. No good prankster goes without one, much less _you_." I said, finally turning to him.

He seemed to stand there for a second before accepting this answer and pulling the string of the cannon, causing little confetti pieces to stick to my hair and to the paint. I turned to walk away.

"What, no 'I'll have my revenge' or anything?" He asked, sounding a little disappointed and I smiled evilly.

"Well, I was going to let you off the hook for now, but if you insist." I answered and before he could even think to escape, I pulled my silly string out and sprayed him.

His eyes widened, as the silly string slammed into him, and he fell against a tree behind him. Normally, silly string wouldn't have that much force but mine were designed to be a weapon if needed. Before he could get up, I circled him with my silly sting, tying him to the tree, and lightly kicked his staff just out of reach. He struggled, trying to break free of the colorful neon trap with no luck. After about a minute, he let out a huff and turned to me.

" _Very clever_." He said with sarcasm.

"Don't thank me, thank yourself." I answered and began to walk away.

"Hey, wait, help me out here!" He shouted.

"Don't worry, it'll wear off… _eventually_." I said without turning around but I could practically hear the way his heart skipped a beat when I said 'eventually'.

With that, I walked off listening to the beautiful sound of him yelling at me to come back and get him out. Oh, revenge is so sweet!

* * *

 **Author's note: Muahahahahahahahahahahahah*cough, hack* ahahahaahahahahahahahaha…**

 **Jack: Is she ever gonna stop laughing?**

 **Olivia: Probably not…but we can hope.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: This is a Rise of the Guardians version of one of my favorite episodes of Doctor Who- Amy's choice, so if you haven't seen that episode, then a fair warning, this may not make sense** _ **at first.**_ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or Rise of the Guardians…*runs away crying*.**

 **Time: Set after the events of the movie**

* * *

 **Jamie's choice**

 **Reality one:**

All the children and Guardians were playing and laughing outside, including Jamie. They watched as their favorite winter spirit juggled snowballs, making them laugh in celebration for defeating the Nightmare King. Everything seemed perfect for the fun snowy day. Jamie ran around collecting snow to throw but he stopped short when a very large, dark cloud covered the sky.

"JACK!"

Jack turned to Jamie and then to the dark cloud with a look of terror. The other Guardians turned as well, in shock. _No_ , Pitch couldn't be back already! All the kids clung to the Guardians just as the darkness grew before them. Suddenly, they all heard… _birds_?

* * *

 **Reality two:**

Everyone got up from their deep slumber. They had all passed out after their Christmas day party with Jamie. The Guardians had gone to his house for thanks in helping them defeat their enemy. Maybe the party got a little out of hand.

"Ugh, I think I had too much eggnog. It gave me a horrible dream!" North groaned.

"You know, so did I. Pitch was back and…we were about to be eaten by this giant black cloud." Jamie said, while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Everyone's heads shot up. He'd had the same dream?! Jack looked around the room at his fellow guardians faces; had they _all_ had the same dream?

"I-I had that dream too!" He said worriedly.

Everyone started exchanging confused and concerned looks. They all had the same nightmare. Pitch couldn't be back already; could he? He had to have something to do with it, if they all had the same nightmare about being defeated. Jack looked over at Jamie who looked a bit worried now.

"Pitch isn't back, is he?" Jamie broke everyone's train of thought.

"Why does he get all the credit?" An unfamiliar, silky voice asked from the air.

Everyone shot to their feet, with weapons ready to blast the first thing that dared move.

"Show yer self!" Bunny shouted.

"Now, now, I don't think that's a very friendly first impression on your part."

Shadows danced around the room and Jamie hid behind everyone, not fully aware of the danger of the situation. This voice sounded nothing like Pitch; in fact, it almost sounded welcoming…in a creepy sort of way.

"Who are you?" Tooth said stepping forward.

"Finally, a friendly tone of voice. To answer your question miss, if you call Sandy the Dream Giver, I suppose I could be called the Dream Lord." He said kindly.

Sandy's eyes widened and he extended his whips further with a look of caution. He'd heard of him before, though calling him the Dream _Lord_ was kind of pushing it; he was more like the Dream Dweller. He controlled most of what went on in the dreams, once they were given. Sandy wasn't very well acquainted with him but he knew that the Dream… _Lord_ was capable of immense power, and, if he so desired, destruction. Now, why this guy was there, was a mystery to even him. Everyone else took Sandy's cautious move as a warning and prepared, in case they needed to attack at any moment. Sandy gave a stern look and made a symbol of the Dream Lord, then a picture of Jamie's house, and finally a question mark which everyone interpreted as 'What are you doing here?'.

"Easy; I got bored, so I thought I'd stop by. After all, life isn't all that interesting doing my job for thousands of years. Now I suppose you're all wondering why everyone had the same dream, yes? Well, I've decided to make you all part of my game. Imagine, two worlds. One is a dream and one is reality. Now, to make it interesting, you are going to have to face a danger in both worlds. Of course, one is real and one isn't." He answered.

He stepped out of the shadows for everyone to see. He looked like something out of the 80's, with a nice clean white tux with baby blue lining and a comb over. He smiled as if nothing was really wrong with what he was about to do. Bunny growled at him and stepped forward with a scowl on his face.

"Sorry mate, but we're not going to play your personal game for your entertainment!" He stated angrily, before pulling his boomerang back and throwing it towards him. Instead of trying to jump out of the way like Bunny had expected, he just stood their and to everyone's surprise, the boomerang shot right though him, like a hologram. Suddenly the birds they all heard at the end of their dream came back and they all became very drowsy, trying to stay awake with no success. Before they all fell unconscious, the Dream Lord spoke one last thing to them.

"Time to fall asleep." He said in a silky tone.

"Oh, or are you waking up?" He finished with a laugh.

* * *

 **Reality one:**

Immediately as they all opened their eyes they shot up off the ground and looked at each other questioningly, mainly at Sandy. Jamie looked around at them; the mighty warriors of his childhood all looked so, _confused_.

"Same dream?" He asked to confirm he wasn't going crazy. The guardians looked at him, nodding their heads. They all got to their feet and looked around. The sky was bright and beautiful but, there were two things missing that were there before. The gigantic black cloud that was in front of them when they fell asleep and the group of children that were playing with them before, were gone. Everything around them seemed so real, so this had to be the reality, _right_? While everyone else looked around them, North went to the trees and objects around them to find any sign of them not being real.

"Ok, this has got to be the reality. This is the real world." Tooth spoke up.

Sandy made some signs saying, 'Don't be so sure Tooth; dreams can be deceiving'.

North walked back with a leaf in his hand and was inspecting it very closely.

"I don't know Sandy, this world feels pretty real to me." He inquired.

"Yeah, but from what I remember, so did the other world." Jack spoke up.

Jamie watched from the background as his friends began to argue what they thought. What if this was all a trick to get them irritated? What if he was just having a really odd dream himself? What if none of this was real and there was no Dream Lord, or separate reality? This all seems like something he would dream up. Everything was just so confusing; why couldn't they just stop fighting so he could think for a moment?!

"Good idea Jamie." A voice popped up out of nowhere and as he turned around, he found the Dream Lord standing right behind him. The other guardians snapped out of their fight and pointed their weapons at the man.

"Hey, step away from Jamie!" Jack was the first to shout but as soon as the words left his mouth, the man snapped his fingers and they all froze in the same positions, ready to attack.

"HEY!" Jamie yelled and backed away from him.

"Well, now that they've stopped fighting, you can finally think Jamie." He smiled.

Had this man been hearing him _think_? Just the thought in and of itself sounded creepy. Either way, why would he do that? Why did the Dream Lord care what he thought?

"So, what do think Jamie? Which is the reality?" He asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Jamie asked cautiously.

"Because, I'm not really here for the guardians. I'm here for you and, just so you know, even though they are frozen in place, they can still hear everything we're saying. No one ever asks the children's opinions these days but sometimes, it's at times like this when the children are smartest, so I'm asking you, which one?" He asked and turned to the guardians with a smile. "Jamie's choice."

Jamie looked down in thought and confusion, before looking back at the man.

"Perhaps you need more time to think about it, oh and I wouldn't be staying here if I were you. Here, you might need this; the nightmare wolves seem rather hungry tonight" He said, handing Jamie a glinting silver dagger.

Jamie looked back at the guardians and then back where the man was standing, only to find he wasn't there anymore. He turned his attention back when he heard the lively movement of his friends again. They were all looking at him now, as if he might have some unknown answer they didn't. They knew now, that the Dream Lord would only be caring about what Jamie thought was the real world.

"I-I don't know." He said worriedly.

Tooth came up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he smiled. Tooth was always the one to talk to, if a problem was stressing you out; he then looked at the others who were smiling reassuringly. He would have stayed like that forever but an ear piercing sound filled the air. It was the howl of a wolf. Everyone came close together and formed a group. Jamie had never used a weapon before in his life but, when he heard the growls, his fight or flight instincts kicked in. Not long after, several pairs of red, glowing eyes peered at them from the darkness and multiple shadowy black wolves prowled around them, with low growls filling the air.

"S-So, run or fight?" Jack asked quietly.

"FIGHT!" Bunny yelled, throwing one of his boomerangs at the creature in fury.

The dark creature jumped up, catching the weapon in its jaws before snapping it in half with ease and continuing closer. Bunny's ears dropped at the snapping noise and, though he wouldn't admit it later to anyone, he was terrified.

"I mean RUN!" He shouted and everyone took off as fast as they could with the nightmare wolves unnervingly close behind. They ran all through the neighborhood until they came to Jamie's house. Bursting through the door, they hurried to find anything they could possibly use to board up the house. Everyone moved faster than they ever had, to secure everything.

"Jamie, where are your mother and sister?!" North asked quickly as he walked past, carrying the dining table to take apart and board the door.

"They're gone on a trip. I was supposed to be at a friends house tonight! It's also the same in the other world!" He shouted over the loud hustle of everyone else.

Jamie hurried over to help and looked over at Sandy.

"Can nightmares come in different forms?!"

He was hoping he could differentiate the dream world from reality, based off of which danger seemed more real. Sandy nodded quickly then left to help the others.

 **Thirty minutes later…**

Jamie looked around at his friends; they were all huddled in a group and each had their head down, lost in their own thoughts. The muffled growls and scratches of wolves could be heard outside.

Jack glanced up at Jamie every five minutes to make sure he was okay. He didn't like the situation at all; ten, maybe fifteen, hungry nightmare wolves outside, not a clue if he's sleeping or not, and not even having an opinion as to what the real world is or not, really sucked. Sandy seemed awfully troubled as well. Did Sandy know who the Dream Lord was? What did this all have to do with Jamie anyway? His thoughts were jostled as a scratching noise sounded a little to close to them. The guardians and Jamie all shot their heads up and towards the kitchen. The wolf had broken in so close that they could see the claws, prying through the boards. It was still multiple boards away but too close for comfort. They all shot up to try and fix it but as soon as they did, the chirping of birds could be heard once more.

"The birds, don't fall…" Tooth started to say, but soon she fell to the floor, asleep, followed by everyone else. The growls and scraps were still echoing in their ears as they each lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Reality two:**

They all groaned as they got to their feet. How many times had this happened; twice, three times?

" _So."_ A, regrettably familiar voice popped out of nowhere (nothing out of the ordinary there). "Two realities, if you die in the dream world, you wake up in reality. Now ask me what happens if you die in reality." He said turning to Bunny.

" _What happens?_ " Bunny asked through clenched teeth.

"You die, stupid, that's why it's called reality." He answered and Bunny did all he could not to waste his fighting energy on something he knew he couldn't harm.

" _Now_ , you might want to prepare yourselves, because this next danger is going to be a bit tricky." He continued. Everyone else gave the man a mixture of groans, death stares, and violent looks, while Sandy blew golden steam out of his ears to express his displeasure.

"Vell, vhatever comes, we vill fight off." North spoke sternly.(Forgive me, I don't do North's accented speech very well)

"Oh, and there's where you're mistaken old man. You see, this is a more natural danger; one that you cannot fight. Hold on to your hats, guys. Don't want the storm to blow it away." He laughed and disappeared, _again_.

Their eyes widened like saucers, as they each interpreted the meaning of his words. The wind outside began to howl and as they all stepped outside, their hearts stopped beating for a second. Right before them, ripping through all the houses, was a monstrous tornado, at least a mile wide and it was coming right toward them. Running out of the house and down the street, though Jamie and the others didn't dare look back, they could hear the sound of the tornado tearing apart Jamie's house and following them down the street. The person having the most issues though, was Jack. The wind was having a much stronger impact on him and sucking him in with it. Jamie looked back at his friend wide-eyed, as Jack struggled just to keep his feet straight on the ground, much less keep up with the rest of them.

"JACK NEEDS HELP!" Jamie yelled out but the winds were blowing too strong for them to hear. In a last minute decision, he ran back to try and help. Jack looked up, in fear for his friend's life, when he saw Jamie trying to help him.

"JAMIE, GO! Ill BE FINE!" He reassured but this couldn't be farther from the truth. The wind was how he traveled, and now, it was going to be his downfall. He shoved Jamie ahead towards the group. They had all made it under a bridge, except Jack. They watched in horror as the wind gradually tried to suck him in and then…he stopped and looked up at his friends one more time before the wind pulled him into the twisting cyclone.

"JACK!" Everyone screamed in unison.

They continued to stare where their friend once was and Jamie narrowed his eyes.

"This isn't the reality!" He shouted and everyone turned to him.

"Are you sure, mate?!"

"Positive! There is no reality, without my friend in it! The Dream Lord said if we die in the dream world, then we'll wake up in reality. Well, lets test that theory!" He shouted and before anyone could see what he was about to do, he ran out from under the bridge and charged straight into the tornado. Everyone had looks of shock on their faces but followed after screaming his name. Jamie had made his choice. They all came together as the wind whirled around them and then…everything went black.

* * *

Light slowly entered Jack's vision and he sat straight up with a gasp. He looked around him; everyone else was still asleep. He let out a sigh of relief, that he wasn't dead but it was short lasted when he heard the growls of wolves even closer to busting in than before. He jumped up and tried to get all that he find, that wasn't already used to block them off but they suddenly just… _disappeared_. The winter spirit stared in confusion, until he heard his friend and fellow comrades stir.

The guardians and Jamie sat straight up, just as Jack had done. They were alive? They were alive! Jamie had made the right choice. Everyone including Jack rushed forward to congratulate him but they stopped when they saw the suspicious and disbelieving look on his face. A figure then appeared in the room, that no one wanted to see.

"Well, congratulations, you did it Jamie. You beat me and my little game." He said with a smile and everyone glared with a hatred that they didn't know even existed inside them.

"Well, then I suppose I'd better be on my way. I wont bother you anymore." He finished.

"WAIT! I didn't beat your game at all!" Jamie yelled, catching everyone by surprise and the man stopped with a jolt.

"You guessed the right reality." The man spoke with a sudden interest.

"No I didn't because neither of these worlds is the reality. Were still dreaming aren't we?!" He asked.

Everyone looked at the man, expecting an answer. Could it be true. Were they really in no danger the whole time? Were they still asleep? The questions sounding in their head were stopped by a slow, unenthusiastic clapping. The man had a wide smile on his face before he left.

" _Clever boy_."

The world around them began to dissolve and crumble into darkness.

* * *

 **The actual reality: :)**

The guardians slowly opened their eyes to see several elves and yetis surrounding them.

"What-what happened." Tooth asked sitting up.

The yeti began to speak a very odd language, that only North could understand.

"Yetis say we fell asleep from Sandy's dream sand." He explained and Sandy shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"That was the weirdest dream ever." Jack said with a laugh and without any other second thought, everyone went on with their day, passing it all of as a strange dream.

* * *

Jamie walked alone, down by the lake and looked at his reflection in the water but instead of getting his actual reflection, someone else stared back at him with a large grin on his face.

"Well done boy."

In an instant the man distorted in the rippled water and was replaced by Jamie's reflection. He smiled at the man, not knowing why. He knew the guardians wouldn't remember their dreams all that well but he did. He remembered everything. He got a chance to protect his friends and…he got a choice. Jamie's choice.

"Thank you."


End file.
